In a PDP device using a subfield method and an address-, display-period separation (ADS) method for displaying images on a PDP including address electrodes, an address energy recovery circuit is used in order to control consumption energy (address energy) upon driving the address electrodes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-78097 (Patent Document 1) discloses a PDP address energy control method. Patent Document 1 describes that the operation of the address energy recovery circuit is controlled on a subfield-by-subfield basis.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-49823 (Patent Document 2) discloses an example of an address driver (data driver) that reduces consumption energy.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-78097
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-49823